Heaven Opens Up
by SilverInk2011
Summary: Continuation of Hell Freezes Over.  Battles of jealousy, love, and hatred.  Rated T for mild adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf  
**

A/N: The next story in my Mike/Connie series.

* * *

Heaven Opens Up

Connie walked into the District Attorney's office feeling happier than anyone else there. She had consummated her love with Mike for the first time. She loved him more than life itself. Jack, however, summoned her into his office to talk to her about this past event. She sat down with a smile on her face. Jack became suspicious of this smile. How can a victim of kidnap and rape be so happy? "Are you okay, Connie?" he asked.

"Peachy," she smiled. Jack was still confused.

"You know…" he began, but Connie finished for him.

"If I ever want to talk, I know where to find you and yada, yada, yada." She looked around the office. "Truth be told, Jack, I'm fine."

Jack saw right through this. "I know what happened in that bedroom last night," he taunted, "first time together?"

"Shut up, Jack," sighed Connie, "yes, okay? Just don't tell anyone."

"Damn," he hissed, "I was going to post it as a news bulletin." Connie embraced a shock look. Jack just said that. "I'm kidding, Connie." Her face went back to normal. She sighed with relief. "Oh, and by the way, Mike's new secretary starts today. Be nice."

"I'm always nice Jack," said Connie.

"Alright, although she might be a handful," warned Jack.

"Wasn't I?" asked Connie.

"Yeah. You were the world's worst spitfire. You still are, but you've settled down." Connie rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

Connie entered her boyfriend's office to find him laughing lightly with a young Latina. She was beautiful, but looked like she'd just finished college. Connie cleared her throat to signal that she'd entered the room. "Oh, Connie," he finally noticed. "Come here." She stepped over.

The young woman stood up. She looked similar to Connie- chocolate brown eyes, curly brown hair (though it was three times as long), long legs, tall. She looked at the much younger woman. "Nice to meet you…erm," she began.

"Rubirosa," she answered, "ADA Consuela Rubirosa."

"Oh," she said. She switched languages, "_Miss Rubirosa, my name is Martina Martinez. I'm Mr. Cutter's new secretary. It's so nice to finally meet you. He's told me wonderful stories about you._" Connie looked at Mike in amazement. He was just standing there, trying to decipher what they were saying.

"_Oh, he told you stories, has he_?" she asked. "_Yes, I am Connie Rubirosa. I am Mike's assistant. If you have any questions or concerns, you can talk with me also._"

"_Really_?" she asks, "_Thank you, Miss Rubirosa._" The conversation language changed again. "I'll see you sometime later in the day then, Mr. Cutter." She tossed him a flirtatious smile and left the room. Connie glared in jealousy at the young woman. Mike was to her right and didn't see the face.

He wrapped her arms around her waist. She didn't ease in. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She continued to stand on alert. "You think I'm interested."

"She's beautiful," commented Connie unnecessarily. "Certainly you would be."

"Honey," he began to say, "she's a model, you're a goddess. There's a difference."

"Medusa was a goddess," observed Connie.

"Well…" he began again, "you're Aphrodite. You have otherworldly beauty." She turned and glared at him. "You're infinitely beautiful. You think that just because there's a new woman here, I'll be interested? No. I love you more than any other woman."

"I guess I can take…oh, Mike," she whispered as he began planting kisses on her neck. "Not at the office."

"I can't help it," he sighed, "you're just so sexy when you speak Spanish."

"I'll humor you just a little bit." Connie turned around and planted a steamy kiss on his lips. He eased into it, until she pulled back. "Let's not go any further in the office, okay?"

"At home?" he asked. She nodded. He opened his arms for her, and she slipped into them, smiling. She loves him, and it is going to stay that way.

* * *

Connie and Mike entered his apartment later that night. She pulled him in to finish the kiss they had in the office. She wanted him tonight, and he was willing to be hers. Once they both stripped down, they were lost in themselves for a few hours. They finished tired and happy. Connie was tracing hearts on his chest. Mike kissed her head. She wanted him tonight, and she got him. "Mike?"

"Yes baby?" he asked.

"Are you attracted to her?" He groaned and rolled his eyes. She sat up, the blanket falling off her chest. She caught it and hugged it around her body. He still lay on his back and went crazy.

"No, Connie," he said. Connie turned her face to him. "No," he repeated firmly, his gaze not leaving his eyes. She believed him. She rolled on top of him. He pushed her hair behind her ears. He kissed her and she let him. She melted into it. "I love you, Connie. There won't be anyone else."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She continued the kiss, and they battled their love for a few more hours, not waiting for anyone to make them stop. They engaged in battle until Connie fell asleep, content in Mike's arms.

* * *

A/N: This is the Spanish they were saying.

Martina: Señorita Rubirosa, me llamo Martina Martinez. Soy el nuevo secretario de Sr. Cutter. Es tan agradable encontrarle finalmente. Él me ha contado tantas maravillosas historias sobre usted.

Connie: Ah él contó historias sobre mí, verdad? Sí, yo soy Connie Rubrosa. Soy la ayudante de Mike. Si tienes algunas preguntas o preocupaciones, puedes llamar conmigo, también.

Martina: Realmente? Gracias, Señorita Rubirosa. _Translates back to English._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf. The only character I own so far is Martina Martinez.  
**

A/N: Keep reading and please review. :) Lawabidingchild

* * *

Martina was walking through the office. She wanted to see what the infamous Jack McCoy was doing. Marcus Woll told Martina that he was a freak. That he only became district attorney because he was next in line. Martina was his former secretary. She was there to get insight on Mike. He wanted Martina to ruin Connie's relationship with Mike. But Martina was curious about the infamous Jack McCoy. She wanted to see how Jack worked. She was peeking into the window to see him with a long-haired brunette much younger than him. She took a file- it must have been an appeal- and gave him a large hug. She was heading to the door and Martina scrambled to her seat. "It was great to see you again, Jack," she said in a partial southern drawl.

"Yes, Abbie," he responded, "don't get completely mixed up with the Feds." Abbie smirked and walked away. She went into the other door. She wanted to talk to Mike and Connie. She knew that Connie wouldn't be happy, particularly because that brunette was so beautiful. Martina smiled to herself. Maybe she wouldn't have to flirt much with Mike after all. He was too old and just not her type. She sidled up next to the door and sat in on their conversation. When they finished, she was thoroughly pissed off.

* * *

Connie entered Mike's office with him. They were giggling and giddy with happiness. Abbie stared at the two of them. "I was told to see you guys," stated Abbie. They both looked confused. Connie began to look a little pissed off again. Someone kept sending gorgeous women to Mike's office. Mike was looking, but he didn't notice her the way he noticed Connie. "I'm US Attorney Abbie Carmicheal. I'm here about this specific appeal."

Connie's mouth dropped open. The_ Abbie Carmicheal_, she thought to herself, _the one Jack spoke highly of._ Connie walked up to the United States Attorney and shook her hand. "Jack spoke highly of you when I was his assistant. I'm ADA Connie Rubirosa." She stepped back. "This is Mike Cutter. I'm…uh…his-." Abbie raised a hand to signal that she wanted to speak. She shook Mike's hand and stepped back again.

"Jack told me about you two," she stated as she sat down in a chair. Mike and Connie both took the couch in his room. "I'm supposed to watch you two while he's in his office," she added with a laugh.

Connie blushed and Mike looked indifferent. "So, you want to talk about this appeal?" she asked trying to steer away from the conversation they were about to have.

"Ah, yes," she began, "I came here a few years ago to fight a jurisdiction battle with Mr. Woll when he was a prosecutor here. We fought over this case. This man killed five cops and the FBI wanted jurisdiction. So did the US Attorneys office. However, the judge ruled in favor of the state instead of Washington. Woll prosecuted the case and there was a weird aspect to it. Whoever was supposed to testify didn't show up. This made the case rule in favor of the state. However, when they got rid of the death penalty, the FBI and my office did not see anything just about that verdict. We fought for an overruling of the verdict and a trial back in Washington, but no go. Now we want jurisdiction of this-."

"You can have it," said Mike. Connie stared at him. She never saw Mike give up an argument so easily. "It's just one less appeal for us to go through. We have one hundred others that we need to get through anyway."

"Oh," she said with surprise. "I can take a leave, force this one on another Attorney and help you out. I'll just have to check with Jack."

"No," pushed Connie, "That's really nice of you, but we can manage."

Abbie gave Connie a look of pure earnestness. "I insist," she pressed. She left the room. They heard a scramble of chair legs as Abbie left. Connie and Mike stared at each other while Mike eased an arm around her. Connie rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"You stupid bitch!" yelled Martina as Abbie stepped out of Mike's office.

"I'm sorry?" asked Abbie.

"You were supposed to flirt with him!" snapped Martina. Abbie continued to stare in confusion. She didn't know what that woman was talking about. "Why didn't you flirt with that bastard?"

"Flirt?" asked Abbie with known confusion, that Martina took as sarcasm. "I was supposed to flirt with him?"

"Yes, you idiot!" she yelled. Abbie continued her trek to Jack's office, thoroughly confused.

"Hey Jack," Abbie interrupted. "I volunteered to help Mike and Connie with some of their appeals. They look completely swamped Jack. This is only one and if I could take this to another AUSA, I can help them finish up."

"Abbie," began Jack, "We don't need your-."

Abbie held up her hand. "I want to help," she insisted in earnestness. "Truth be told, I miss working for the justice of people and not for government security."

"Will your boss let you?" asked Jack.

Abbie made a quick call. "Attorney General's office in Washington D.C. please…" she was on hold for a while. "Hello, sir?...It's AUSA Carmicheal…I'm fine sir…Yes, I did get the appeal, however the ADAs who got the appeal were swamped with one hundred more to top it off. I was wondering if I could stay. I may be of some help…Yes, I am aware of the substantial leave…I've never missed a day of work since I got the job sir…Yes sir, I will be back when the appeals are finished...Yes sir…Of course, sir…You too, sir…Good-bye." She pressed the call end button on her cell phone. "It's a go." She put her thumbs up. Jack nodded with approval and Abbie exited the room.

As Abbie crossed the room and into Mike's office again, trying to avoid the death glare she was receiving from Martina. "Alright, looks like a third party is added to the team- oh, sorry," she said as she entered the room, noticing Mike and Connie together. They were locked in a fierce kiss. They jumped apart the minute they heard Abbie's voice. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Connie playfully hit Mike. "What did I tell you about doing this in the office?" Mike shrugged. Abbie giggled.

"Well, anyway, I could take some of those appeals out of the office to help you work. I'll let you two have privacy."

"Oh, no, Abbie," insisted Connie, "that was a spur of the moment thing. You can stay with us."

Abbie smiled. "That's sweet of you, Connie. Thanks." She took a couple of appeals off the table and put them in her brief case. She took another one and almost opened it up when she felt like she needed to talk to Connie. "Connie."

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" asked Abbie.

"Sure," answered Connie. She followed Abbie outside Mike's door- the one that led into the hallway, not Jack's office. "What's up?"

"Martina Martinez," answered Abbie plainly.

"What about her?"

"She's a psycho," answered Abbie with unhidden hatred.

"What?" asked Connie.

"She told me that I was supposed to flirt with Mike," said Abbie. "Any idea why that is?"

"No idea," responded Connie.

"Well, I wanted you to be aware," said Abbie. "Oh and by the way, I'll never flirt with Mike. He's not my type. There is nothing to worry about." Abbie smiled and walked back into the room. Connie stood there with a blank expression on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf  
**

A/N: Yes, I did bring back Abbie Carmicheal. I loved her and I think she would be a great asset to this story. You'll see why in a later chapter. Please R&R. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild

* * *

Connie kept staring at Mike, then Abbie, then back to Mike, paying very little attention to her own appeal. Abbie looked up at Connie. Connie stared back. "Oh, for God's sake, Connie," she began, "that won't happen." Connie closed her appeal and walked out the door.

Mike watched her leave. His face fell. "What's wrong with Connie?" he asked Abbie.

"She found out that your secretary is a psycho," answered Abbie flatly. Mike let a look of surprise fill his face.

"No she isn't," he stated.

Abbie stared in disbelief. She heard a knock on the door. "Mr. Cutter," said a high, bell toned voice, "Mr. McCoy wants to see you in his office."

He stared at Martina for a few seconds and then said, "Alright. Thank you, Martina." Martina shot Mike another flirtatious smile and left for her desk. He rose up and left for Jack's office. "It's probably not good."

Mike was crossing the hallway to Jack's office and Martina said, "That's a nice tie."

"Thanks," he said.

"Did she pick it out for you?"

"I picked it out myself," he announced proudly.

"Oh, well, it's really sexy on you," she complimented. "It brings out your blue eyes."

"Um…thank you," he replied hesitantly. Martina smiled and Mike continued his trek into Jack's office. Connie waited outside for the area to be secure.

Connie strode up to Martina, with her long legs straight and her back poised. She slammed her hands on Martina's desk. "Oh, Ms. Rubirosa," she announced as Connie entered the room. "How can I help you?"

"Mike has a girlfriend," she declared, peering into Martina's eyes as if she's trying to look into her dark soul.

Martina stared back. "I'm sure a little harmless flirting in the office won't hurt her one bit," speculated Martina.

"Mike has a girlfriend," she repeated angrily. Martina appeared to finally grasp what she was saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Rubirosa," said Martina. "I didn't realize that his girlfriend would be offended."

"_I'm _his girlfriend," she declared with unimaginable anger. Martina stared at Connie. Her mouth dropped open. "Yeah, that's right. You better stop flirting with him."

"Alright, Ms. Rubirosa," submitted Martina, "I'll stop."

"Thank you."

* * *

Jack sat down in his chair, staring at Mike. "Martina said that you wanted to see me."

"I did," said Jack. "There are no problems with Abbie, are there?"

"No," said Mike, "Connie likes her."

"That's good to hear," said Jack. He stared back at him. Mike tilted his head.

"Jack?"

"Mike," he began slowly, "is she jealous?"

"Probably," answered Mike, "she keeps going on and asking me if I'm attracted to Martina."

"Your secretary?"

"Martina loves to flirt with me," admitted Mike, "it make's me uncomfortable. Martina's sweet, but I love Connie. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. She should understand that."

"I don't think she does. So, Abbie, what do you think?"

"She's nice, and she's taken with Connie," said Mike, "oh, and she thinks Martina's a psycho."

Jack stared at him. He couldn't grasp what Mike was telling him. Mike hired a psycho secretary, and he didn't know about it. "I'm sure she isn't, Mike," said Jack.

"That's what I said;" said Mike, "but neither of them believes me. I believe I just heard Connie yell at Martina to quit flirting with me."

"With good reason, I'm sure."

"She shouldn't have much to worry about," said Mike, "I love her too much. The day I leave her is the day I die." Before he exited the office, he turned around to Jack, "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, Mike, you can leave." He exited the office, and was greeted with Martina's flirtatious smile and wave. He shot her a look that meant leave me alone.

* * *

Connie was sitting at her desk with headphones in her ears. She felt she could drown out the horrible feelings of hatred and jealousy she had towards Martina if she focused on the open appeal in front of her away from Mike and Abbie while listening to her favorite music to drown out the rest of the office. She didn't like Martina. She made that clear. People seemed to not honor that. She thought Mike liked the attention. She thought maybe he was succumbing to male pride. It made her shiver. Even music doesn't do it for her. She couldn't focus on the appeal, only what was going on between Martina and Mike. She didn't even notice that someone was standing next to her until a white hand was covering hers.

Mike was standing next to her. She took out her headphones and paused her music. She placed her other hand on top of Mike's. She wanted Mike to see what she felt. "I'd never betray you Connie," he whispered. She leaned against him. He placed a kiss on her temple while she rested her head on his chest. He turned her to face him. She looked into his eyes.

"So, you don't have male pride?" asked Connie.

"Oh, I have male pride," he answered her, "just not when the woman flirting with me isn't you." Connie threw her arms around him.

"I love you, too," she whispered into his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All stories and characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf. The only character I own is Martina Martinez.**

A/N: Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to all loyal fans of my work. Love, Lawabidingchild

**

* * *

**

Martina walked the halls of Rikers Island. She went to the maximum security ward. She wanted to see Woll. Maybe there is something that Woll can tell her that'll make it easier to break up Mike and Connie. If she could break up the duo of Mike Cutter and Connie Rubirosa, then Woll would take her. The one man she loved. "Ah, Martina," he greeted as she stepped into the visitors room. She threw her arms around him. She may have been too young for him (he was in his late forties, she was in her late twenties), but that didn't stop her love for him. No matter how much she loved him, nothing could compare to the rage she felt at Connie for patronizing him on the stand. For standing up and speaking out against him. She didn't want the team of Mike and Connie to win.

"Marcus," whispered Martina.

"How is it going with Cutter and Rubirosa?" he asked as Martina let go to sit down.

"I'm getting to Connie," said Martina, "but not Mike. Something is happening in Mike's heart that makes him not like me flirting with him."

"He's too much in love with her to flirt with you," acknowledged Woll. Martina's head fell. She wanted it to be easier than it was. Woll reached out to pat her hand. "Martina, you can break them up, but you have to do it in a way that will hurt Connie also. You have to lead up to it."

"How will I know they're over for good?" asked Martina.

"Wait and see," said Woll, "just wait and see, my darling and loyal Martina." He leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Abbie, Connie, and Mike walked into Mike's office the next day. Mike was sitting with Connie and Connie had her head on Mike's shoulder. Abbie looked at them. "I take it you guys are all right?"

"Yeah," said Connie, "I overreacted."

"Understatement," muttered Mike.

"Shut up!" ordered Connie, playfully hitting Mike on the shoulder. Abbie just looked at them. Connie opened up another appeal and began to work. So did Mike and Abbie. There was just too much to do to focus acting like children. They sat there reading. When all three of them looked at the clock, they realized they'd been working for six hours straight. It was time for them to take a break.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" asked Abbie.

"Starving," said Connie, only realizing how hungry she was. She'd gotten through nearly three appeals. "Let me finish this one and we can leave." She finished up and put it away. Abbie, Mike, and Connie stood up. "I know this great little Italian place by my old building."

"Oh, did you move recently?" asked Abbie.

"Well, we…um…" began Mike, unsure of what to say to Abbie.

"Oh, I see," finished Abbie, who caught on. They left the office to catch the subway for Connie's old area.

When they sat down at the restaurant, they ordered drinks and began to talk. "How long have you two been together?" asked Abbie.

"Two months," said Connie before Mike could open his mouth. Abbie looked at them. "Two months ago, an old friend of Marcus Woll tried to poison me at my favorite café. I fell ill after drinking a cup of coffee Mike brought me as an apology for lying to me about a warrentless search. I was unconscious and when I came to, Mike was there, smiling, telling me everything was going to be alright."

"Aw," cooed Abbie, "that's cute." Mike blushed and Connie glared. "Then what happened?"

"Are we on trial here?" asked Connie.

"No," admitted Abbie, "I'm just a sucker for love stories."

"I was worried because I thought that Mike was the intended target, from what Jack told me when he visited me in the hospital later that week. I had also been having dreams of Mike getting killed in that same café when he stepped out of the car to get coffee. When I was discharged from the hospital, I went back to work and the café the next day. I wanted to confirm who was targeting Mike. I had it tested and then got the results back. I was the intended target. We ran for Lupo and Bernard, who are two of the detectives at the 27th precinct, and had them back us up if someone did anything funny while we were there. We were lucky we had someone there to call for help because he pulled out a gun and..." she shuddered and then regained her composure, "...he pulled the trigger in my direction. Mike stepped forward and took the bullet. It didn't hit anything vital, but he lost a lot of blood. He was in a coma and spent three weeks recovering under my intense observation."

"Technically," interrupted Mike, "it was two weeks."

"No," corrected Connie, "it was three."

"Uh, honey, it was two."

"Oh could we please just stop all this sappy bickering," ordered Abbie. Mike and Connie blushed out of embarrassment. "Can we just say it was three because of all the time Connie spent in the hospital with you and drop it?"

"Good point you two," admitted Mike. Abbie glared at him. She just begged him to drop it.

Connie continued the story, omitting the fight she had with Mike the day he came back to work, "I walked into Jack's office one day about a week after Mike came back to work-"

"It was a week, Connie."

"Once again," reminded Abbie, "sappy bickering. Stop it!"

"And they were watching the news," continued Connie, "I came in right when it ended and they told me everything. Marcus Woll had escaped prison-"

"Whoa!" interrupted Abbie, "time out here. You said Woll _escaped _prison?"

"Yes," answered Connie.

"I thought he was in Maximum Security."

"He is. He was moved after they caught him."

"Okay," answered Abbie after her little moment, "then what happened?"

"They wanted me to get a security detail, but I declined. Smart idea, because Woll knows me. He knows that if I get a security detail, he could come after Mike and Jack. I didn't want him to do that. Mike let me leave the office early...without him...and I was grabbed. The last thing I remembered before that hotel room was a sound of breaking glass and an alarm."

"He broke the security camera in front of the offices," said Mike, unaware that he forgot to mention the camera to her.

"Well I woke up, and I was in a hotel room. I was being overpowered by Woll-"

"In other words, he raped you," stated Abbie. Connie nodded. "Okay, continue."

"He raped me while I was under the chloroform, he then did it again. Before he could do it a third time, I started to call for help. I thought that for sure someone in the hotel room would hear me and call for help, but then I thought differently. I heard sirens, thanking God that someone actually heard my screams. I was saved."

"Was there passionate sex afterwards?" asked Abbie with curiosity. "Ow!" she yelped as Connie kicked her under the table, obviously embarrased.

"Yes," stated Mike with triumph. Connie rolled her eyes. Of course he would bring that up.

"Connie, come with me to the bathroom," ordered Abbie. Connie stood up to leave with Abbie.

"I never understood the reason for you women to go to the bathroom in pairs," said Mike with wonder. Connie bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"And you'll never know," taunted Connie. She followed Abbie into the bathroom. "Okay, what's up?" speculated Connie.

"If you need to talk about the rape, I'm here," said Abbie.

"Thanks for the offer, but this was different. I felt the same as I did when Woll and I had our brief, very brief, affair."

"You and Woll?"

"Shocking isn't it?" asked Connie.

"Yes. But if there is anything, like sudden flashbacks, you can talk to me. I will understand it."

"You will?" asked Connie with surprise. "How do you?"

"I was raped in college." Abbie left with Connie trailing at her feet.

They sat down next to Mike, a smile brimming on his lips. "Everything okay?" asked Mike.

Abbie and Connie shared a smile. "Yeah, everything is fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf. The only character I own is Martina Martinez (as I had made her up in the first chapter).**

A/N: Another chapter that you've all been waiting for. Please review. Love, Lawabidingchild

* * *

Connie was walking through the halls of the DA's office. She was going to see Mike. She had a case file she needed to hand to him- an excuse to go to his office during the day. She walked in and caught him in a passionate kiss and embrace with Martina. She dropped the file. The papers scattered all over the floor, but that was the least of her worries. Her boyfriend was cheating on her with his secretary in the same building. "Mike!" she screamed in anger, "hey, Mike!"

When he didn't look up, she became angry. Her eyes filled with tears that over-spilled onto her cheeks. She wiped them away. She wanted more than anything for him to look at her. It seemed that, however, he didn't notice her presence in the room.

Her heart broke into a million pieces. She couldn't shake the feeling off of her. She couldn't believe that Mike would break her heart like this. "It hurts, doesn't it?" asked a familiar cold voice.

Connie's heart skipped three or four beats. She turned around and Marcus Woll was standing there in his office attire. "What do you know about hurt?" she asked. "What do you know about human emotion?"

"Enough to know that your words hurt me," he replied with an unhidden snarl. Connie walked to the other side of the hallway. "Enough to know that your heart is breaking right now."

"Go to hell!" she screamed at him.

He ignored her feelings. Instead, he walked over to her and touched her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "You bitch!" he spat back at her. "I'm gonna make sure that you pay for what you said."

"Did she think that you were that bad in bed?" asked Connie behind tears.

"Did who think I was bad in bed?" asked Woll.

"Martina," Connie replied simply.

Woll's face turned a deep shade of maroon. She asked him a question that hit him deep within his heart. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. She backed away, calling for her beloved Mike. He didn't respond and Woll fired twice.

Connie woke up, panting in a cold sweat. She wasn't surprised to realize that she was crying in real life. That dream took so much out of her. _It was only a dream, Consuela. It was only a fucking dream._ It seemed real though. So real that she had to shake it off her.

She turned her head downward. Mike was sleeping soundly, his chest revealed from the blankets. She needed to see that Mike was alive and with her. She couldn't do that if she wasn't there with him. He didn't leave her. He was at her side, sleeping. Her tears kept falling, but she didn't wake Mike up. She didn't want to interrupt his sound slumber. She kissed him on his forehead, cleaned up, put on a sweatshirt and jeans, and headed to Abbie's hotel to talk to her. Maybe Abbie will listen.

* * *

Abbie woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. She glanced at her clock. _Who could be knocking on my door at three a.m.? _She sat up groggily, yawned, rubbed her eyes and got up to answer when she heard another knock. "I'm coming," she moaned groggily. She opened the door to reveal a distraught Connie in the door way. "Connie!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Please, come in," she ushered. Connie stepped in hesitantly. "Sit down," ordered Abbie. "Where's Mike?"

"Sleeping," answered Connie. "I didn't want to wake him up for this."

"Oh, but it's okay to wake me up?" teased Abbie.

Connie gave a wry smile. "This was different. Normally I wouldn't be so shaken up by a nightmare-."

"I thought you were two months ago in the hospital?" asked Abbie.

"More like a month-and-a-half ago when it came true," reminded Connie. Abbie nodded. "So, can I count on you to pay attention, or…?" Abbie stood up and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Making coffee," announced Abbie, "looks like we're both gonna be up all night discussing this."

Connie was wringing her hands. Once Abbie had the coffee brewing, she went back to sit next to Connie. "I'm listening," she whispered. "What was it about?"

Connie inhaled a deep breath, and began her story. "I was walking into Mike's office and I see him kissing Martina. I call his name, hoping he'll break away from her kiss. He doesn't even seem to hear me. I was just a breath in the distance. Then I'm ambushed by Woll. We have an argument, he pulls out a gun, I call for Mike, and he shoots twice. I wake up."

"Sounds like the typical I-might-lose-him nightmare," observed Abbie.

Connie grimaced. "I think it means something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," began Connie as the coffee pot beeped. Abbie ran to turn it off because it was pretty loud.

"I'm sorry about that," said Abbie.

"Apologize to the hotel guests, not me. I'm already awake."

"Alright," sighed Abbie, "let's get back on topic." Connie walked up for her coffee. She sat back down and sipped it with a murmured "Thanks." "So, what do you think it means?"

"Are we gonna analyze this to death?"

"Yes," declared Abbie, "we are."

"Who are you? Olivet?" asked Connie.

Abbie chuckled. She didn't remember Olivet, though she had a clue who she was talking about. She remembered Jack complaining about her. "Well, I think there is more to this woman than we see on the outside."

"I think that she's there to take Mike away from me," admitted a disturbed Connie. "And I think that, somehow, Woll is behind all of this."

"Okay," said Abbie, "good start. Let's keep going. Why is Woll after you?"

"I insulted him, and I betrayed him. What he doesn't get is the moment I stopped being his assistant and lover, I stopped giving a damn about him. I'm having sex and in love with Mike, who is also an Executive ADA. Apparently it offends him somehow."

"You think Martina was sent to break you two up?" asked Abbie.

"It's possible," state Connie, "and maybe that's why she's been so weird. That's why she's a psycho."

"Is it possible she has a thing for Woll?" asked Abbie.

"Ew!" exclaimed Connie. Abbie laughed. Connie sounded like she was ten years old right there. "What?"

"I'm sorry," laughed Abbie, "you sounded like you were a little child right there."

"Well, the thought of actually being in love with Marcus Woll is pretty disgusting. You have to admit that."

"I agree completely, Connie, but that was still funny."

"Back to my point," began Connie, trying to reverse the conversation, "Woll is offended, Martina is in love with Woll, and both of them hate us. We have to figure this out."

"We will, Connie," Abbie said reassuringly. "Mike will never leave you. He loves you too much."

"I wonder how much I love him," admitted Connie, "I mean, I didn't go to him with this. I came to you. What does that say about my feelings?"

"You felt that this was something that you just couldn't discuss with him. It's normal. You needed me because I would actually believe you."

"She is a psycho," Connie finally admitted. "I guess she has to be to put up with Woll." The two women burst out laughing, hoping the tenants next door were heavy sleepers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf. The only character I own is Martina Martinez (as I had made her up in the first chapter).**

A/N: Here's another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Please accept my apologies. Writers block and band camp got in the way. Please review. Love, Lawabidingchild

* * *

Connie and Abbie entered the office. Connie was borrowing a suit from Abbie. She didn't go back home. The appearance of the two women together made the rest of the office stare at them. She even got a couple of cat calls that she ignored.

Mike, however, was out of his mind with worry. Connie left the house last night and didn't leave a note. He was beginning to think that she left him.

Connie stood outside his office with Abbie. "I'll go in first," she whispered, "I have a feeling that he woke up and thought I left him. I want to reassure him that I just stepped out. I won't tell him why."

Connie entered the room. Mike looked up to see who entered. He was so happy to see that it was Connie. She stepped further into the room and hugged him. He held her and stroked her hair. She was so happy that he was with her at that very moment. He pulled back a little bit to look into her eyes. "Where were you last night?" asked Mike.

"With Abbie," answered Connie. "I would never cheat on you."

Mike pulled her close again. He's been crazy about keeping her in his sight ever since the time she was kidnapped. Cheating was the least of his worries.

"Hey!" called Abbie, "still out here." Connie broke away from him and brought Abbie into the room. She sat down with them. Once they each had an appeal open, they ignored each other pretty much the entire morning. It made the whole situation a little easier.

When they got up for lunch, a thought crossed Connie's mind. _I need to wash this suit and give it back to Abbie later.

* * *

_

"Aren't you going to tell him?" asked Abbie with curiosity at Connie's desk later.

"Why do I need to tell him?" asked Connie.

Abbie knocked on Connie's forehead like it was a door. Connie smacked her hand away. "Hello? Anyone in there?" asked Abbie. "You told me that you're worried Mike might fall into a trap set by Martina and you don't want to tell him?"

"Abbie," sighed Connie, "I don't think you understand it."

"What don't I understand?"

"That I need to let this play out."

"You need to let this play out?" asked Abbie with disbelief. Connie nodded. "Are you that stupid? Don't you want his reassurance?"

"Abbie, look at me," ordered Connie. Abbie's focus turned to Connie's eyes. She stared at them with intent. "I need to see what happens. I won't guarantee future heartbreak. I won't break."

"Connie-," began Abbie, but Connie held up her hand.

"Abbie, I'll be fine," reassured Connie. "If there are tears later, it's probably from convincing myself that Mike really is leaving me."

"Just don't really convince yourself," ordered Abbie.

"Woll doesn't know that we're on to him," stated Connie flatly. "Coffee?"

"Sure," said Abbie. The two women left the office to go to a nearby café.

* * *

When they arrived, they didn't expect to run into Detective Cyrus Lupo. He smiled as both women entered the room. "Connie!" he greeted with a surprised smile. "And…um…"

"Assistant United States Attorney Abbie Carmicheal," Abbie said, introducing herself to the detective. He stuck his hand out, and, because she's Abbie, she turned it up and smacked it. Connie let out a laugh.

"Lupo," began Connie, "any interesting cases at the 2-7?" she asked.

"No," sighed Lupo, "it's been slow. Why? Tired of appeals?"

"Maybe," smirked Connie as Abbie went to get coffee for the two of them. While Abbie was waiting, Connie continued to chat with Lupo.

"Is everything alright with you and Mike?" asked Lupo.

Connie smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine."

Abbie came back with their coffee. "Come on, Connie," she ordered. "Let's get the hell out of here. Place smells worse than I remember it."

Lupo stared blankly at the two of them. _She used to be Jack's assistant,_ mouthed Connie in Lupo's direction. Lupo nodded and the two women left.

"Dammit Connie," he whispered to himself, "why does your heart have to belong to someone else?"

* * *

Martina was walking with Mike. Mike looked about as uncomfortable as usual with her flirting. He tried to ignore it but she was so persistent that it made him sick. He didn't want Connie to be so overcome with jealousy.

Martina, on the other hand, had plans. She had no idea that they would be foiled in a few days time.

Martina's plan was so perfect in her mind. The minute she saw Connie, she was going to pull Mike into a fierce kiss and hope that she runs away in tears. And right on cue. Connie and Abbie were walking, sipping coffee, and laughing. She did what she was going to do, what she had planned for them. She pulled him down to her. She kissed him hard.

Mike didn't like the sensation. He tried to push her away. She didn't move. He couldn't stand that Connie was watching. He didn't want the love of his life at that very moment to witness this.

But she was. "Michael Cutter!" she screamed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Coffee was pooling around her shoes (well, more like Abbie's shoes). She didn't like seeing that.

Abbie was watching from the sidelines. _If this is her acting,_ thought Abbie to herself, _then she's pretty damn good._ She watched as Connie stormed out of the office. Abbie followed suit, shooting Mike a pained expression on her way.

Mike stood in a confused stare. He had a feeling that this was planned. But by whom?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf. The only character I own is Martina Martinez (as I had made her up in the first chapter).**

A/N: Here's another chapter. Please review. Love, Lawabidingchild

* * *

Connie was more startled than anything else. She didn't expect to react that way. She thought that she could convince herself that Mike was not going to leave her. She was wrong. Not about Mike leaving her, but about not having a reaction that was the most surreal thing ever. It wasn't that Mike was hurting her, but her own feelings, she didn't like that.

Abbie was trailing behind her. She didn't know whether the reaction Connie had to seeing Mike kiss Martina was real or fake. She wanted to be there incase there was some serious falling apart.

Connie turned around while standing next to a building wall to face Abbie. Abbie stared back. "Wow," whispered Abbie on a loud street. Connie heard her.

"Wow what?" she spat through tears.

"This is some seriously good acting on your end," Abbie offered.

Connie didn't try to take the bait. "I'm not acting, Abbie," she stated finally. "I never expected to react…like that…"

Abbie didn't expect that either. In fact, this was too much for the older woman. She just wrapped her arms around the younger brunette and tried to get her to calm down.

* * *

Mike sat back down at his desk. He couldn't work. He could barely do anything than think about Connie. She just witnessed the very thing that he didn't want her to see. He probably couldn't do anything to convince her that she just did that of her own free will and it was very difficult for him to do so with a woman who's somewhat of a crazy person.

He heard a click of stilettos entering his office followed by a slam on his desk. He didn't even bother to look up and see who it was. A long mane of dark brown hair skimmed his desk. Her fingers were clutched and digging into his desk. "Don't say it, Abbie," he ordered with a sad whisper.

Abbie's face became even angrier. "I'm not interested in what you want to hear," she snarled. "Did you even bother to _look _at Connie? How upset she is?"

Mike dropped his head in his hands. "I didn't want her to do it," he confessed, "I was trying to get her off my back. She's been flirting with me since day one, and now this. I know she waited for Connie to come along so she could kiss me. She wanted this to happen. I don't want anything to do with it."

Abbie slumped into a seat across from him. She stared back at him with eyes of steel. "Meet me tonight at the shore. I'll explain everything there. Don't be late."

"Why the shore?" he asked her.

"There will be no one with cameras."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Martina stood in the same room with Woll she stood in three days ago. Martina wanted to tell Woll what a success her plan had been. "Martina," he whispered in her direction, "did it work?"

"Yes," confirmed Martina. "Rubirosa ran away, sobbing. Cutter just stood there like an idiot. But the third one keeps getting in the way. I wonder how much she knows."

"Find out, my love," he ordered, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She got up, knocked on the door and walked out of the prison ward, thinking of a way to track Abbie.

* * *

Mike stood at the shore, waiting for Abbie. It was cold, so he hugged his coat more tightly around him. "You came," said the familiar sultry, southern voice behind him.

"You made it sound like I had no choice," he whispered back. He turned to the left and saw three shadows. _Martina?_ he asked himself. No. The hair was too short. He turned around.

"I thought you might want to see her," said Abbie knowingly.

Mike's eyes widened. Connie was right there with her. He thought that he would never see her again. He brushed passed Abbie and planted a kiss on Connie's lips. Connie leaned into it. "I'm gonna miss that," she whispered once she broke away.

"What?" asked Mike.

Connie stroked the sides of his head. "I'm really sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry."

"Breathe Connie," ordered Mike.

"Martina works for Woll," stated Abbie.

"What?" asked Mike.

"She does," confirmed Connie. "I just know. She ignored me when I ordered her not to flirt with you, Abbie thinks she's a psycho, and she doesn't sit well with me."

"So when she kissed me…"

"…It was meant for me," said Connie. "She wanted me to see it. She wanted me to believe that you wanted to leave me for her. She works for Woll. Woll wants me to break."

"Connie," whispered Mike.

"That's why we must take a break."

"No. Connie, no."

"I don't want to either, Mike," whispered Connie, "but it's the only way." She kissed him again, more passionately this time. "I love you. If this is the only way to defeat her, it better be over soon. I don't know how long I can be away from you."

Abbie stepped up. "I promise you that I'll do everything that I can to stop her from completely ruining your relationship. I'll take care of her. Send over a suitcase of stuff for her, alright? She can stay with me until this blows over."

Mike let go of Connie and stepped back. "You're not mad, then?" asked Mike.

"No," whispered Connie, embracing him one last time, "I'm not. I love you. I love you."

Mike stepped away and watched the women leave. He didn't realize that he let a few tears escape his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf. The only character that I own is Martina Martinez (as I had made her up in the first chapter).  
**

A/N: School has started. That means my updates might have to wait until the weekend. Depends on the amount of homework I have on weekdays. Thanks for being understanding of the high school senior. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Abbie and Connie were back at the hotel with a suitcase of things for Connie. Abbie sat down with her arm around Connie. Connie was just staring into space. She just said good-bye to a man she loved more than life. "I wasn't ready to do that," whispered Connie.

Abbie pulled Connie much closer to her. "Hey, it'll be alright. It was your choice."

"I know, but this feels wrong!" yelled Connie. "I can't do this anymore. I love him too much. I just…I just…"

"Want to be with him," supplied Abbie. Connie nodded. "Hey, if this is what we have to do, this is what we have to do."

Connie stared ahead and didn't respond to what Abbie had just said to her. She couldn't grasp it. She couldn't get her head together. She just let her mind become blank and her head fall into Abbie's chest. "They don't know or think what we do."

While the two had a moment, Martina was eavesdropping from a tree branch outside.

* * *

"Hey," greeted Abbie as she came into Mike's office.

"How's…?" began Mike, unsure of whether to say her name or not.

"Connie?" supplied Abbie. Mike nodded in approval. "She's a mess."

"I figured as much." Mike turned to the window. He couldn't face anyone right then and there. "I shouldn't have let her say good-bye."

"You both know that you had to do it," stated Abbie knowingly.

"I know, but it just feels so wrong." He continued to stare out the window.

"Connie said the same thing to me last night," stated Abbie. Mike looked up hopefully. "She misses you. She didn't want to do this. And for God's sake! Martina Martinez, get away from the door!" She heard a jump and footsteps away from her door.

"Abbie," began Mike, "are you sure about this?"

"Positive," stated Abbie as if she had enough prior knowledge to send her away for life.

"Before you do anything stupid-."

"Who says I'm gonna do something stupid?" asked Abbie.

"I'm just saying-," he began before watching Abbie walk up to his office door and turn the knob, "Abbie, no don't do this."

"Why the hell not?" asked Abbie.

"I heard Martina talking to herself yesterday," he announced in a hushed whisper. "She said Woll told her to take you out. She said she'll 'do it for her beloved Marcus.'" He grabbed her arm. "She's nothing but trouble. I don't want to see you get yourself killed."

Abbie turned around to face him. "Now I see why Connie loves you," she said before going out of the doorway.

Mike watched her go before putting his head in his hands and beginning to worry. "Why the hell did you stay? You could've prevented yourself from getting killed."

* * *

Martina sat at her desk and stared at the much older woman. She couldn't help but think that Mike had told her something, or that she heard it somewhere.

"You little bitch!" Abbie spat in Martina's direction.

"You talking to me?" asked Martina with feigned innocence.

"Yes, you! You caused all of this. Everyone's pain in this office is your fault."

Martina stared back, her expression going from innocent to malicious. She couldn't stop staring at the older woman. "How much do you know?" asked Martina.

"Is that relevant?" asked Abbie.

"Yes it is," stated Martina. "I saw you and Connie last night. You know too much."

"Oh really?" snapped Abbie. "I figured it out myself," she added in a bragging tone.

"You bitch!"

"Oh, so I'm the bitch now?" asked Abbie.

"Yes you are!" snarled Martina. "How are you so smart?"

"Connie had a dream and we went from there."

"So you go by dreams of an incompetent lawyer?" asked Martina. "God, you're pathetic. Every last one of you in this office. Oh, wait, I forgot. You're a US Attourney. You're supposed to be twice as smart. But you're not. You're just as stupid. Nothing can penetrate the love and respect I have for Marcus."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Abbie. "Shoot me? Stab me? Because that won't work. You don't have a knife or a gun. How can you take me out when you don't have the simple tools to do it?" Martina stood up, walked around to Abbie's side of the desk.

"I don't plan on killing you," said Martina. She grabbed Abbie by the collar and smacked her head into the wall twice, knocking her out. "I just plan on having you out of the picture long enough for my plan to succeed." She took off running. Both Mike and Jack rushed out of their offices to see what happened.

"Mike, call an ambulance," ordered Jack. Mike ran out of the room to call for an ambulance. Jack grabbed Abbie's now still frame. "Hang on, Abbie! We'll get you though this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Here's another chapter. It's getting more and more complicated in my life right now. I'm starting to apply to college, AP classes, and I have band competitions starting soon. Please review the little I post in long periods of time. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Abbie looked so serene. A bandage was wrapped around her head made her look even more vulnerable. Jack was staring through the glass at her bed. He smacked his hand on the wall. He was so buried in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when Connie rushed up to his side. She grabbed his arm. "What the hell happened, Connie?" asked Jack with obvious anger.

"Jack, don't blame me for this," whispered Connie.

"I'm not," Jack clarified. "I'm just angry."

"Now you know." Jack stared at her curiously. "Martina was sent by Woll. She did this to Abbie. She figured that Abbie knew too much. She thought Abbie was a danger to her plan. I…I told her not to get involved. Damn it! Abbie!"

"What was the plan?" asked Jack curiously.

It was at this point that Connie decided to take more interest in her shoes. "He wanted her to break up the two of us."

"You and Mike?" asked a stunned Jack.

"Yes, Jack, yes!" yelled Connie. "She thinks she succeeded, but she didn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm right here." Connie turned around and Mike was standing over her shoulder. She sidled away from him. She didn't want to touch him. As long as they weren't together, she couldn't touch him.

"Something I'm missing?" asked Jack. "I thought you two were happy-."

"Don't push the issue," ordered Mike.

"I'll explain later," Connie mouthed. Jack nodded in understanding.

A nurse trampled out of the ICU. She scanned the room as if looking for someone. "Are the three of you here about Miss Carmichael?" asked the nurse, sweetly.

"Yes," Connie piped in.

"She's in a coma. She won't be able to communicate for a while. I don't even know when she'll come out," the nurse said sadly.

Connie looked at Mike- who's face was solemn, then Jack- who's eyes were almost filled to the brim with tears, before noticing that her eyes were about to overflow.

A doctor came in to see them. "I'll take it from here," he announced to the nurse.

"Please tell us she'll wake up," pleaded Jack, who was hugging Connie to his side.

"There is a slight chance that she won't wake up, but there is a ninety-nine percent chance that she will," said the doctor. He looked at the three of them. "I have no idea how long she'll be out of it, but she will wake up."

Connie glared into the window. She was praying for her to wake up. The doctor left unnoticed. "Abbie's been such a huge help. She's been a good friend, support, someone to talk to…and now this happens." Her head fell on Jack's shoulder. Not Mike's…Jack's.

"It'll be okay, Connie," whispered Jack, "it'll be okay."

* * *

Martina was running down the street. She wanted to avoid the cops as long as she could. They were probably on their way from the offices, searching for whoever knocked out precious Abigail Carmichael. She slowed down to a brisk walk, trying to avoid bringing attention to herself. She wanted to see the effect that Abbie had on them.

She turned a corner and bumped into someone. It was the two detectives Mike and Connie work with on a regular basis. She remembered their names were Lupo and Bernard, but she forgot which was which. Maybe they were as stupid as they looked. "Martina, right?" asked the short, heavy-set one. "Cutter's secretary?"

"Yes," replied Martina.

"You okay?" asked the taller one. "You seem a little flushed. Everything alright?"

"Yeah," she said, her breathing easing a little bit when she realized no one called the cops. "There was just a little commotion at the DA's office earlier. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Okay," agreed the darker one. His phone rang. "Bernard," he answered.

_So the fat one is Bernard and the tall one is Lupo_, Martina clarified to herself.

"What?" he asked into the phone, "slow down, Connie. We'll be right there." He put away his phone. "The commotion that you talked about…was it that Abbie Carmichael was whacked unconscious?" Martina nodded her head. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we need to get to the hospital. Good-bye." The two of them walked over to their car. When they drove away, she hailed a cab. She wanted to see Woll one more time to tell him Abbie was out of the picture and will be for awhile.

* * *

Martina was back in the prison sitting across from Woll. She appeared frightened to him. "What happened, Martina?" he asked with concern.

"I took out Carmichael," she announced with pride and fear mixed together.

"You don't sound all that proud of that delightful accomplishment," he pointed out.

"Because they called the detectives," announced Martina. "They know it was me that smashed Carmichael's head into a wall. They'll have me arrested. I have to get out of here."

"Martina," said Woll through all her rambling, "you don't have to leave."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to leave. Just go to the hospital. But first, go to my old apartment. There is a gun in the top drawer of my desk. Use it to kill the comatose Carmichael and anyone else who gets in the way." She gave an uneasy stare. "Do you understand me?" asked Woll.

"Yeah," said Martina. "I'll do it."

"Good girl," cooed Woll, stroking her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Here's another chapter. Updates might slow down a bit because I have a ton of marching band competitions coming up and I have to start applying for college. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Martina was amazed that Woll still got to keep his apartment while he was in prison. However, he had three desks. She wasn't sure which desk to look in. She looked in all three sets of top drawers until she found what she was looking for- a .22 handgun. She took it out of his desk and placed it into her pocket.

She was ready for whatever came her way at that hospital- including killing everyone in that room.

* * *

If anything, Lupo and Bernard were waiting for something to happen. They had no idea what to expect in that room. When they got there, Abbie lying there in a vegetative state made them really angry. Right now, however, they were on alert for anyone who could make them run through and finish her off as well as the two of them.

"So what happened?" asked Lupo.

"Abbie's head was smashed into a wall," answered Connie, who was at Abbie's bedside stroking her hair.

"Who did it?" asked Bernard.

"Who else?" spat Mike. Connie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. "She may be coming here with a gun right now. We don't know what she may do." He was pointing to the door. As he was pointing, Martina came inside.

She pulled a gun and pointed it in Abbie's direction. "No one move, or she dies," ordered Martina. "Drop your weapons," she ordered to the detectives who were about ready to draw them. "Drop them NOW!" They looked at the three lawyers, who nodded at them to drop their weapons.

Abbie didn't stir, even when Martina jabbed the gun at the side of Abbie's head. "Come on, Martina," ordered Lupo, "put the gun down before someone gets hurt."

"No," she said. She then changed her mind about shooting Abbie. She pointed her gun directly at Mike. Connie clasped her mouth. "I've decided to really get to you, Consuela. I've decided that Mike is important and in the way. Do you know how much you've broken Marcus's heart?"

"No, I can honestly say that I don't," whispered Connie.

"Oh, don't you?" snarled Martina. "You had no idea how much you crushed his pride."

"I had no idea," whispered Connie, "but I'm not sorry."

"Well, then you can kiss your lover good bye," said Martina. She had the trigger ready for pulling. Before she could pull the trigger, Lupo grabbed his gun that was sitting beside him (because Martina made the mistake of not asking for both their guns) and fired twice. The blood pooled around her body, which was an indicator that it was over.

Mike walked over and clapped Lupo on the shoulder. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Sure," Lupo whispered back.

Connie waited for Mike to leave. She didn't know whether she could chase Mike or let him go and let him decide what he wants. Instead, she threw her arms around Lupo and thanked him for saving Mike and Abbie. "I think you should go after him," mused Lupo. "You love him, don't you?"

"I do, but I don't know what he wants," admitted Connie. "If he wants to be with me, he'd say so."

"You don't need to wait," said a southern drawl behind them. Connie turned to look.

"You're out of it already?" asked Connie.

"It was an open ended coma," said Abbie, joking slightly.

Connie's eyes welded up with tears as she sat at Abbie's bedside again. She threw her arms around Abbie and hugged her tightly. "Someone's happy," she whispered as she returned Connie's hug.

"Shut up," ordered Connie.

* * *

Mike heard a twist of a door handle to his apartment. His heart felt a twinge of excitement as he waited to see who it was. He had a feeling it was Connie. It_ had_ to be. Who else had a key to his apartment?

When the door opened, in stepped a long-legged brunette. "Abbie's out of it," announced Connie.

"She was when she went in," said Mike, confused.

"I mean she's out of her coma," clarified Connie.

"Oh," said Mike, surprised at the fact. "That was fast."

"Yeah, it was," said Connie, sitting down. "There's something I want to clarify, though."

"What is it?" asked Mike, his heart sinking. He felt like she was beginning to reject him.

"Do you still want me?" asked Connie.

Mike raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe what she was asking him. Did he still want her? Of course. It was never implied that he was going to leave her. "I love you Connie," he said, sitting down beside her. "I still want you."

Connie threw herself at him. She kissed him as hard as she could. She couldn't help it- it has been so long since she could touch him. "I love you, too," whispered Connie. "I need you."

Mike obliged her by leading her into the bedroom and letting her explore him for a few hours. When they were done, he watched Connie fall asleep on his bare chest, grateful that she was okay and even more grateful that she was back in his arms.

He realized that Heaven opened up a light for him, and that Connie was his light.


End file.
